To House a Prussian
by Seems Effervescent
Summary: ... Will mean a life of excitement for our friend America and his new roommate Prussia. This life may or may not include alcoholic misadventures, encounters with irate ex-boyfriends and/or siblings, complaints from the neighboring apartments, and an awesome friendship that will somehow evolve into something even more awesome. PruAme - what could be more awesome than that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first chaptered fic on here and**__**it's a PruAme! I'm indeed excited about his – I have big plans for Prussia and America in this one. I've always thought they'd make the most (and pardon my terminology here) **_**awesome**_** couple. Am I right? Well, let's get this (*cough*awesome*cough*) show on the road, shall we?**

Gilbert Beilschmidt couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement upon seeing the new apartment building he was to be moving into. However, this excitement was accompanied by a fair amount of apprehension, for no matter how awesome this building already looked, he had no idea what his new roommate would be like.

Yes, his new _roommate. _As much as he would have liked to be able to walk around all day in his boxers or have his own bathroom, he really didn't want to be responsible for paying an entire month's rent for one of these posh living spaces. Well, maybe not "posh," exactly, but anything could be considered posh after living in his brother's basement.

So, he thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a roommate, compared to living in a basement. And with his luck, he reasoned, he'd probably get an awesome roommate! Just not as awesome as him, of course. Definitely not as awesome as him, considering that that level of awesome was impossible to achieve. Unless you were Gilbert Beilschmidt, which he was sure his roommate wasn't, 'cause, you know, _he _was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

With these thoughts, Gilbert strolled into the building, the small number of possessions he had rolling behind him in a suitcase and hanging from his shoulder in a duffel bag. Gilbird sat nesting in his silver hair, though the pale man was unaware of the small bird's presence. He strolled forward to the front desk, behind which a man with slightly curly, longish, dark brown hair sat, a large number of cats sitting on and around him. For a second Prussia's steps slowed in trepidation, but he shrugged it off and advanced anyway upon the cat-laden doorman.

As Gilbert approached, the man gave no sign of acknowledging his (awesome) presence – an action that the German just couldn't comprehend. He stood in front of the doorman for a good three seconds before getting impatient – and realizing that the man was sleeping. Gilbert slammed his hand forcefully atop the small silver bell perched on the counter, the tiny contraption producing an incredibly loud ring that resonated throughout the spacious lobby. Jolting awake from his sleep; the cats around him frozen in fear, the man's olive eyes rolled lazily in their sockets to rest on the ruby-eyed man before him.

"Can I help you?" the man drawled, sounding exhausted. His accent indicated that he was Grecian.

"_Ja_. I'm moving into room thirty-one C, and I need to pick up my key." Prussia responded, his brows slightly dipped as he analyzed the man behind the front desk.

"Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt... You are to be Alfred's new roommate, hm? I wonder how that will work out…" The man rummaged sedately through a drawer, and soon his hand came up holding a key engraved with Gilbert's new apartment's numbers.

"Alfred, hm? Do you know what he's like, uh… Mister…?" Prussia trailed off, not knowing the sleepy brunette's name.

"Heracles Karpusi… Oh, and there are no pets allowed here, so you might want to find another home for your bird." Heracles intoned quietly before resting his head on his folded arms, a cat climbing into his lap.

"My… Bird?" Gilbert looked around wildly, causing Gilbird to chatter nervously. "_Gott verdammt_! Gilbird, I didn't say you could come! Go back to Luddy's house! Shoo, shoo!" The yellow bird, offended, fluttered out the open window. "Sorry about that, but uh, you know you got about four hundred cats all around you, right?" he asked Heracles, who didn't answer. Apparently the man had nodded off again.

Gilbert sighed, half with amusement and half with bewilderment as he made his way towards the elevator. He figured Gilbird would find him somehow and he could hide him in the apartment if need be, so his concern wasn't really focused on his avian companion. The thing that kept repeating in his mind was his roommate's supposed name as he boarded the elevator.

_'Alfred. Alfred, huh? Pshh, sounds lame.' _Gilbert mused, chuckling, about to press the button that would take him to the third floor. All of a sudden, a tall man sprinted into the building, bursting through the glass front doors and bolting in the direction of the elevator. The metal doors began to slide closed, and Gilbert, feeling awesome, decided to help the stranger out and stuck out his foot to prevent the doors from closing. As they slid smoothly back open, the stranger grinned.

"Thanks, man! Thought I was gonna miss that one," the man huffed out brightly, standing next to Gilbert, glancing at his carryon, "Whoa, dude, you new here? Looks like you're moving in, huh?"

"_Ja_, I am. You seemed to be in one hell of a hurry." Gilbert noticed, figuring that this stranger seemed kind enough and it wouldn't hurt to make a good first impression. The blonde smiled larger (if that was possible) and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I am. Supposed to be meeting my new roommate in like, three minutes to welcome him in and give him a tour and junk." The man explained, adjusting his glasses as they had been thrown askew in his effort to make it to the elevator.

"Oh, really? That's a freaking weird-ass coincidence, considering I'm going to meet a new roommate. Do you know someone named Alfred?" Gilbert asked, turning to regard the blonde man, azure blue eyes shining behind his glasses. He was wearing what looked to be a bomber jacket of some kind, little patches adorning it here and there, giving it an air of authenticity.

"Dude! That's me, bro! Ahaha, it's nice to meet ya, new roommate. My name's Alfred F. Jones. And yours?" the tall, cheerful blonde exclaimed, thrusting his hand out. Gilbert gripped it and shook it firmly.

"The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt. I would tell you not to forget it, but no one ever does anyway." Gilbert responded with his trademark smirk accompanied by a wink.

"Dude, sounds so German! That's awesome!" Alfred responded, grinning.

"I agree!" Gilbert responded raucously, smirking like the fiend he was. Alfred guffawed at this, finding the German to be quite amusing.

_'This guy might not be lame after all.' _Gilbert supposed, regarding Alfred carefully; unbeknownst to the blonde. His eyes trailed up and down the attractive male. He was tall and wiry with golden blonde hair that seemed to be placed deliberately, aside from one rebellious lock at the very front of the man's head. Dressed casually in jeans, his bomber jacket, and a graphic tee, he was definitely in shape – and what seemed to be a permanent state of good humor.

_'On second thought…. Definitely not lame.' _Gilbert amended.

**A/N: So, did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think in a review, I would greatly appreciate it! And how could anyone resist reviewing a story about this awesome rare pair? (And please pardon my sheer overuse of the word "awesome" in this chapter, and undoubtedly in the rest to come.) **


	2. Chapter 2

After receiving a tour of the two bedroom, one bathroom apartment, Gilbert could say that he was quite pleased with the flat. Upon entering one would walk directly into the living room containing a large television (Alfred's) surrounded by a jungle of chords all connected to various gaming systems (also Alfred's) perched about the piece of furniture the television sat on. In front of the television was a garish red couch that looked well-worn and rather comfortable. The living room was bordered on one side by a small kitchenette with black appliances and white cabinets. As far as kitchenettes go, it was spacious enough to move around in – it even had a small table with a few chairs to one end of it. On the other side of the living room were three doors spaced evenly. The doors on each of the far sides led into Gilbert and Alfred's rooms, the one in the middle leading to the bathroom. Each of the individual rooms contained a door leading into the bathroom in the middle.

Gilbert, after expressing his approval of the living space by comparing it to himself (the words "Almost half as awesome as me" may or may not have been used), decided to unpack. Afterwards, it was about seven, so Alfred offered to make some ramen and they could play the question game over their awesomely pathetic dinner of noodles.

"Kay, Gilbert, do you uh… Have any… Hobbies?" Alfred asked, shoving a forkful of steaming ramen into his mouth. Gilbert thought for a second, thoughtfully chewing on the salty food.

"Does alcoholism count?" he asked, half-joking. Alfred proceeded to choke on his noodles, covering his mouth and looking to the side as he tried to gain control of his esophagus. Once he swallowed his gigantic mouthful of near-lethal noodle soup, he started laughing his usual boisterous laugh.

"Interesting. Your turn." Alfred informed Gilbert, a grin on his face and chuckles punctuating his words.

"Alright. You have any siblings?" Gilbert inquired, bringing more food to his lips.

"Yeah, one brother. His name is Matthew - we're twins, and he looks kinda like me, but we're fraternal, not identical. Plus, he's like, my exact opposite in personality and stuff." Alfred explained.

"Oh, that's nice..." The German filed that information away. If he couldn't score with Alfred eventually, he thought, maybe he could score with this 'Matthew'. Or both, his awesomeness had no limits, after all.

"Kay, uh, do you have an interest in anything? Like art or video games or traveling?" the American asked, continuing the questioning.

"Beer. And I have a blog. And I play some video games. But mostly beer." Gilbert nodded, producing another series of chuckles from his roommate.

"Nice. Can't say I have the same interest in alcohol, but maybe I can check out your blog sometime!" Alfred suggested, somehow finished with his food.

"Wait, you don't drink?" Gilbert asked loudly, slightly stunned.

"Nah. I mean, I drink sometimes but… Not a lot."

"Well at least you're not _completely_ unawesome. But is there any reason why?" Gilbert wondered, still dumbfounded that a young adult such as Alfred wouldn't be the drinking sort.

"Oh, well, I can tell what it does to people, and sometimes it's not pretty, hahaha. Just want to keep what little brains I have unimpeded, you know?" Alfred said, looking into his ramen with a bit of a frown.

"No, I don't. But to each their own – even if it's kind of lame. Anyway, I already kind of asked a question, but that one didn't really count. So, have you had any exes?" the brash albino questioned. Alfred looked a bit puzzled for a second.

"Why?" the blonde responded with a question of his own.

"So I know what to do if any psychos come looking for you." Gilbert half-lied – having an ulterior motive for discovering the answer that anyone who knew him would certainly be aware of.

"Oh, uh, okay? Well, there was this one chick-"

Gilbert's heart sunk.

"That changed my life."

It sunk even deeper.

"That crazy Russian bitch made me realize I was gay. Hahahaha."

Gilbert suppressed the urge to whoop in glee.

"Then after I dumped her, I realized she was like, in love with her scary-ass _brother_. After that, I dated aforementioned scary-ass brother… Which wasn't a good idea. The dude was a sadistic bastard and literally always had a bottle of Vodka on him. And we hated each other. A lot. And when _she_ found out I think she nearly killed me. I'm serious, dude. You can't make this shit up. For a period of time I dated a classical pianist I met while he was studying abroad from Austria… I don't even know, dude. I don't even know… Most recently I went out with this British guy who was the worst drunk _ever, _and man, did he drink… He was also always insulting me and lecturing me about my stupidity and obliviousness and shit. But it lasted a while 'cause even if we fought we would make up and he was kinda lovable even if he was a little mean." Alfred divulged, ranting about his past experiences and finishing in a deflated tone.

"Oh, wow. Complicated love life ya got there, Alfie." Gilbert remarked. Alfred's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh, dude! Sorry! But like, don't worry, just 'cause I'm gay and you're straight doesn't mean I'm gonna jump you or I'm not a regular guy or anything, I don't want to-"

"Hey. You're fine. I'm gay, too, and I'm awesome. Doesn't mean I'm gonna jump you either."

'_Yet.' _Gilbert added in his head.

"Oh, dude! That's a relief." The blonde commented, exhaling.

"_Ja, _it _really_ is, isn't it?" Gilbert added, half to himself, smirking. Alfred's smile wavered nervously.

"Uh, sure. I'll take care of the dishes." Alfred offered, taking the dishes in his hands, bringing them to the sink and bending over to place them carefully inside it. Gilbert wasn't staring or anything, 'cause he _definitely _wasn't that type or anything. With everyone…

"Hey dude, since tomorrow's a Saturday and I don't have to work, you wanna see some of the city?" Alfred asked, turning his head sideways to look at Gilbert as he rinsed the dishes. The pale man's eyes traveled to meet his new roommate's from where they were previously resting (on that lovely decorative picture on the wall of course), and he smirked widely.

"That sounds awesome! Hey, you want to play Call of Duty?" the crimson-eyed man asked after America had put the quickly rinsed dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hahaha, sure!" Alfred agreed excitedly, following Gilbert to the couch.

**Okay. So maybe I got a little carried away with the dialogue. Maybe. But it just kind of happened. And maybe a little bit of my finger-barf was enjoyable to read. Maybe. In any case, I really do hope you enjoyed it and I would sincerely appreciate some feedback. So, if you could spare the time, I would love a review telling me what you think. **


End file.
